my boggart
by huflepuff girl14
Summary: this is about a muggle born girl who is friends with the potter wealsey clan and this is how she deals with her fear.


My boggart

(Clare Williams is a self-insert)

I was walking along the halls because my herbology teacher (the coolest teacher ever) professor Longbottom let me out of class before the bell rang because I finished my exam early he let anyone who did go early, but then I stopped walking I tried to keep walking but I couldn't I felt like I was stuck under those enchanted mistletoe where you have to kiss someone to get out (I'm still trying to get over that time I had to kiss Alex Parkinson eeewww he trapped me under one last year) but it wasn't Christmas time and I looked up there wasn't a mistletoe but there right in front of me was a big chest.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as I recognised that chest and I knew exactly what was in it. Someone had charmed the path so if you walked a certain distance from the chest you were stuck and inside was a boggart the bell was going to ring soon and everyone was going to be in the hall watching so I thought suck it up your Clare Williams Muggle-born witch in Hufflepuff do it now and prove your-self (before anyone turns the corner and see's) so I pulled out my wand and used Wingardium Leviosa to lift the lid and out came… MY BOYFRIEND?!

I'm scared of my boyfriend how in the world am I scared of my boyfriend, my green eyed boyfriend with dark, messy hair, my kind, nice, funny boyfriend? Albus Severus Potter my Slytherin boyfriend. I know right a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff I know exactly what you're going to ask, what the hell is a Hufflepuff? But suddenly I looked closer at his face it had a dark expression on it he looked almost…. Evil. I couldn't believe it. Then his mouth opened and with it I felt like I was just stabbed in the back.

"What are you doing here skipping class? Or did your teacher let you go early? If they did you should be studying your so lazy I can't believe you all you want to do is walk around and socialise well I've got news for you the whole world doesn't care what kind of dress you wear to Hogsmede I don't know how I put up with you or how your dad puts up with you and your mum? Your just like her you know that. You should be more like your dad" he yelled whilst his eyes flared with anger. He hasn't met my parents, he hasn't met my parents I kept repeating over and over in my head along with this isn't my al. It's just a boggart but I was just standing there while he kept repeating over and over that I was a disappointment to my dad and I wasn't perfect enough. But then I remembered third year. Ridiculous. So I thought of the funniest thing possible and belted out the word

"Ridiculous!" 'Albus' was now jumping around singing 'London Bridge is falling down' suddenly I heard 'pop' as if a bubble was popping and then laughter I looked around and saw worried looks my way then people watching the boggart were laughing.

I was sitting at my houses table eating away and my friends and my boyfriend walked up to me with worried expressions that reminded me of the expressions on the faces of the crowd that was looking at me scared that I would burst into tears and turn into an emotional wreck, my friends walked over and sat down next to me while al walked over picked me up off the seat I sitting at and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe but I didn't care nor did I notice because I was preoccupied by the fact that he was spinning me around when he stopped and put me down I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and my head was still spinning but when I got my head together he said quietly into my ear.

"I would never EVER compare you to your ANYONE let alone people I haven't met or expect anything of you. I might however compare people to you see how ugly and mean they are compared to you beauty or kindness." as soon as he finished talking I pecked him on the lips and he smiled.

"Ok, ok you can break it up now we want our friend back k al?' my friend Alice Longbottom said

"I'll just go sit with scor ok?" al said with a small smile, I smiled back and said,

"K sure" then pecked him on the cheek with that he walked over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

**(author's note)**

**please reveiw to tell me what you htink and whether i should write more about the reactions of claire's friends and what the school thinks. should i make this into a chapter fic? if so it'll probs just be a ficlet but please let me know(but please be as nice as you can be with sticking to the truth i don't know the average age of the poeple on this site but only 15 and suck at spelling but i love writting so pleeeaaaase be nice)**

**shelby :D**


End file.
